The Dark triforce Hiiroo no jikan
by Samura Sheikah
Summary: The three triangles trillogy part 1: Serenity was new in hyrule, but link still has doubts, he is starting on a long journey to discover himself and piece together that parts of the dark triforce.I'm not working on this anymore
1. The Light through the open window

****

The Dark Triforce (Hiiroo no jikan)

By Samura Sheikah 

__

Notes:

This fiction is dedicated to a very close friend of mine who has shown me the right path through light and darkness, Thank you Warewolf! This is for you!

I would also like to add that the lady in Kakariko (Please read on) has NO NAME! I need a name for her since she appears in my next fiction, please help!

****

Part one

The Sheikah and Wolfos

Chapter one

The light through the open window

Bang! Bang! Bang! The eerie sound of the thunderous drums, as if to beat out the footsteps of the creatures, red eyes glaring tiptoeing in the shadows, drowned in the rain that fell remorselessly from the mysterious cloudy star less sky. Each new raindrop flicked up the blood red dew from the grass blades, dancing beneath their feet.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The vile smog of fire and the fowl stench of death filled the air and the screams of anguish and pain lingered on through the silent winds of the desolate plane. The sky was suddenly filled with screeching buzzards ready to pick off the dead, stealing their food from the heroic corpses of those who tried to escape.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The reaper stood proudly over the shoulder of another to fall victim to this terrible slaughter and waste of precious human life, in the blink of an eye, another, dead struck down in the confusion.

Bang! Bang! Bang! The beast wiped the blood from its blades and grinned, satisfied with its prize but it had gone too far, now it needed more flesh to quench its blood lust. But there was no more. Living prey all gone, now all that is left is the empty husks of corpses, the smoldering houses of the village, and a blood-hungry demon ready to strike again. But where? The castle town? Or the peaceful forest village just over the horizon? Why not both? It had gone this far, so why not take down everyone? No hero could challenge it; no army could destroy it. It snarled, brandished its blades and ran to the town.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Link sat up suddenly in a cold sweat. A dream, Just a dream. He lay back down and tried to make sense of all the vivid images if death rampaging through his mind. There had to be a logical explanation. Where to start… the banging! He sat up and looked around for a cause of the sound in his dream. The stalls were empty! Malon must have already let the horses into the paddock, The sounds or their hooves beating on the cobbled floor of the stable would explain the banging, but what about the rest? What beast is capable of burning Kakariko village to the ground and slaughtering everyone? Not even Ganondorf would go that far! 

Suddenly a familiar figure popped out in front of him "Mornin'!" she cooed. He fell back in surprise only to see the friendly face of Malon above him. 

"Don't do that!" he snapped rigorously brushing stray stripes of hay from his dull blonde hair. 

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the hay bale!" she exclaimed

"Sorry… I'm not in the best of moods today. I had another nightmare." He said shaking his head

"No worries!" She hooted. "We all have nightmares sometimes, it's only natural"

"Well I have had more than my natural share these past few weeks!" he grunted

She laughed and looked out of the window. "You're leaving today huh?" she asked, turning back and giving a weak smile. 

Link looked up at her and grinned. " You don't have to pretend you're not upset!"

"I know…" she said "But I promised myself I wouldn't cry"

He pulled out his fairy slingshot and sniggered "Oh Maaaaaaaloooooon!" he called "I know just what will cheer you up"

She turned around just as he was getting up, he ran toward the door slingshot in hand "NO! LINK NOT THE CHICKENS!" she shouted. He just reached the door and was amazed at what he saw. 

The grass was covered with layers of thick red snow, magic snow! Link kneeled down to touch it, warm. This could be the next part of his dream the red liquid on the grass could have been melted magic ice and snow. This dream could have been a prophecy! Malon followed behind him "what is it?" she asked. He stood up and flicked his hair out of his eyes. 

"Ganondorf" he snarled under his breath. 

The few things he had left from his kokiri days were packed up and he was ready to go. He needed to investigate this dream further and stop evil from arising once again. Malon walked toward him from the farmhouse, carrying a bottle of milk in her hands. "Take this, it'll make you strong!" she cooed happily. 

"Now you sound glad I'm leaving, what's with you?" Link said sarcastically. Malon turned away annoyed.

"If there's one thing I wont miss its your smart mouth!" she snapped playfully. 

"Don't get me wrong, I like it when your angry!" he grinned

"I would retaliate but I wouldn't want my last memory of you to involve a pitchfork in any way!" 

Link decided it would be best to be quiet. 

He walked to the door and whistled, Epona galloped up to him. "You can't ride her!" Malon said. He got on to her back. "No one can ride Epona," she said. Link was already halfway out of the stable door. "LINK!" she called but he was gone, only the faint chill in the air around where he stood remained. "He tamed her?" She whispered the frosty wind sending her words into the air where they vanished forever.


	2. A final shadow

****

Chapter two

A final shadow

The field plane was frosted like a mountainside in midwinter, even the sure-footed steed Epona finding it hard to keep her footing on the crimson glass like floor. Link looked over worried towards the kokiri forest, how were the foresters taking the freeze? They could die! For a moment, he wanted to turn Epona and to go see them, but then he remembered why he could never go back there. The betrayal burned into his mind; it was his fault, all his fault. 

He shook his head and looked forward, the once proud stream flowing past Kakariko's entrance now a glistening crystal like a giant slug's trail slithering down to the Zora's domain. He dismounted Epona and patted her, the cold pelt flecked with ice and snow. He headed up to Kakariko and looked back at Epona, who galloped off into the distance. 

The snow crunched underfoot like crisp autumn leaves freshly fallen from the trees of the forest. Link looked around, everything was gutted, no boxes, no tools, no chickens, no people! All the doors barred shut. Link looked down at the floor to see a frightened deku scrub frozen in the ice; it's wild eyes frantically searching for a place to hide from the ice, but too late. Swallowed by the cruel magic all that remained of its personality was the expression of terror on its face. 

Suddenly, he became aware of footsteps behind him. Crunch, crunch, crunch in the thick snow. He put his hand on the hilt of his Kokiri sword and tried to look back, but the figure was still in the dark shadows of the falling snowflakes, hiding the stranger's identity. Link swiftly drew his blade and spun around only for it to be met by another, a blade to which his pathetic dagger could never match! He fell back. He looked up at the opposing weapon. It had six serrated spines jutting out from the sides, presumably the blade was designed to be plunged in to the victim's body and gut them when it was pulled out. 

Knowing defeat, he waited for his opponent to make its move. But instead of attacking, the stranger withdrew its weapon and stretched out a hand. Confused, Link also stretched out his hand only to be briskly pulled to his feet. 

He could see the figure clearly now, clad in blue and white, an embroidered red eye which appeared to have a single tear stretching down adorned the front: Also, a white wrap over its face from which strips of blonde hair violently jutted. "Sheik?" Link said surprised. The figure laughed. 

"Not quite! You can call me Sheik if you want. I wore these clothes to greet you as it would make it easier for you." It exclaimed. "Then who are you?" Link asked. The stranger took a step back and pulled away the wrap around its face. 

"I am you!" he exclaimed. Link fell back, this couldn't be! He was looking at himself. 

"You can't be me!" he shouted. He turned to run but the stranger grabbed him and spun him around.

" Could you feel my hands on your shoulders if I wasn't real? Look in to my eyes and tell me I'm not you!" he snapped. Link looked up timidly only to see his eyes staring back at him, he had only ever seen those eyes in his reflection. 

"I…I believe you. But, what are you doing here? Sheik." He said uneasily 

"I understand that this is hard for you, and all too sudden for you but let me explain. Ganondorf was your opponent; he stole the Triforce of Power to rule Hyrule. The only flaw in his plan was he had dark desires for its use. The Triforce of Power is one of the three pieces of the light Triforce. There is a Triforce of darkness also, Its three pieces, Fear, Envy and Hatred which are owned by three beasts in Hyrule. The red raven of Midaro castle tower, Shin-ichi, owns the first. Shin-ichi was a valued ally to the royal family in Midaro castle. One day, Moblins attacked the castle, The royal family was killed and most of the castle was knocked down. The only part left was a single tower, now full of Gibdos and re-deads. Shin-ichi still resides at the top of the tower and lets no monsters pass, but he is still in constant fear that someday they will kill him. As yet, I am still unsure of the whereabouts of the Triforce of Hatred, but I do know where the Triforce of Envy is. Envy belongs to Yamato the Wolfos, who has decided to take up residence here in Kakariko, that is why no one is outside. Yamato was born to the royal white Wolfos family. He had their ability to walk on their hind legs, their ice magic but what he was missing was his white pelt. He was born with a Grey pelt and a gap in his teeth through which his tongue can poke out like all the normal Wolfos. He envies his parents and siblings for having a white pelt." Sheik exclaimed.

"So he is the one making the snow!" Link snapped. 

"Indeed, and that bird on your Hylian shield is Shin-ichi with the Triforce of Fear in its talons. Yamato must be defeated, but you are not strong enough yet. Only one weapon I know of can take him down. Sheik said stroking his serrated blade.

"I can take down any Wolfos, I'll find a better weapon than my kokiri blade!" Link snapped. 

"Turn down my advice at your own risk, you're not ready to fight him yet. Take this and play it if you need me." He growled pulling a small bag and a deku nut seemingly from nowhere. He dropped the bag into the snow and stepped back. 

"Wait!" Link called "Tell me more!" but Sheik threw the nut onto the ground, adopting the style of his name and by the time the light was gone, so was he leaving only the bag he had dropped. Link kneeled in the cold snow to pick up the bag. Inside was a splendid ebony black ocarina lined with red resembling the sheikah eye; it was very old but in wonderful condition, it must have been made before the war. Link smiled to himself, he would try and prove Sheik wrong by killing Yamato and saving Kakariko from its frosty fate. "Sheik!" he called in to the wind "I'll prove you wrong!"

"I hope so, friend" Sheik whispered under his breath from the roof of the blacksmiths, before retreating into the shadows. 


	3. A helping hand

****

Chapter three

A helping hand

The snow was getting thicker, whipping up around the houses in the village. I can't kill a wolfos with a Kokiri blade Link thought. He walked over to the blacksmiths and peeked through the window. He knocked on the door. He had often visited the blacksmiths to pick up tools for Talon, but today there was an air of hostility around the peaceful building. "Hello?" He called. There was no answer. "Hello?" he called again. The door opened slightly, it was barred and Link could see the frightened faces of the blacksmith's wife and children cowering from the door. "Who? We have no place for you farm boy! Leave here now!" Snarled the gruff voice of the blacksmith through the door. He tried to slam it but Link put his foot in the way. "I need a weapon! I'll kill the wolfos!" Link snapped. 

"Get out of the door!" the blacksmith growled savagely. 

"NO!" Link Snapped again 

"I didn't want to have to do this boy!" He spat pushing the door open and pulling out a dagger. 

"STOP!" called the blacksmith's wife running in front of him, "I know we are in fear of the Wolfos but that does not excuse you for what you are about to do to this poor child!" She turned to Link. "I'm sorry Link, you've come at a bad time please come back later." At that the door was closed in his face.

Link was angry but understood their situation. He sat on the low wall around the Kakariko well. He looked down to see the water frozen solid. Suddenly his silent thought was interrupted by a kindly woman's voice. "Are you ok? You'll catch your death of cold out here. Come inside!" she called. Link turned to see a woman's figure behind him. He reluctantly followed her in to the welcoming glow of the warm house. 

She pushed a warm bowl of soup toward him. "Drink up, It'll warm you up!" she cooed. 

"Thanks." he replied raising the bowl to his lips.

"What were you doing out there all alone in the cold?" she asked, shuffling over to the fire to keep warm. Link finished his mouthful and said, "I heard you guys were in trouble, with the Wolfos and all so I decided to come lend a hand." 

"What exactly are you going to do?" she sniggered. Link looked up at her annoyed.

"I'm not just a child! I'm going to slay it!" he snapped. She went silent for a moment. "The only problem is I don't have a very good blade." He sighed resting his Kokiri dagger on the table. She turned and stared at the dagger for a while. 

"Is that the Kokiri sword?" she asked. Link nodded and watched as she retired from the table and searched around in a wooden chest in the corner. "My father was killed in the war but when he was just a boy he used to go and play in the forest. Everyone told him it was too dangerous and forbade him from going in. But he still did. His grandfather gave him that dagger to protect him from the Wolfos in the forest." She paused pulling something from the chest. "One day he was exploring and he came across the Kokiri living there. He befriended a boy called Mido. He went back to play there every day until he was called up to fight. On his last day he gave that very dagger to Mido as a gift for his kindness." She rubbed the dust from the thing she had pulled from the chest. And threw it on the table in front of Link. "You do realize that dagger means a lot to me. I'll trade!" she said. Link looked down at the thing she put on the table; it was a broad sword, still sheathed much like the master sword in appearance but with an eye on the handle. 

" Sure!" Link said taking the sword. 

The woman picked up the dagger and said "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me! I'll never forget this!" She looked at Link "Haven't you got a Wolfos to kill? His lair is behind the windmill." She said smiling contentedly. 

"Whoops! I almost forgot that part!" He sniggered. "Thank you for your hospitality!" 

"Your welcome. Just do me one favor? Don't get hurt out there, Hyrule needs more people like you!"

"I wont"! He called back to her as he headed up to the windmill.

The snow was falling more thickly than ever, the wind whipped it up swiftly like hurricanes and it stung the flesh like a thousand tiny creatures with razor-barbed teeth. This was indeed a difficult task just to reach the cave but the rewards would be sweet once inside, or so he thought.

Suddenly he saw a clearing before him, sheltered by the windmill, but there, in all its glory, the cave home of Yamato nestled in to the side of the hill leading up to death mountain. The entire interior was frozen solid with glistening scarlet ice crystals. This was it. No turning back. He was going in.


	4. Destiny in blades

****

Chapter Four

Destiny in blades

__

Translation notes, for you who don't know KAITENGIRI means spinning/whirling blade

The roof of the cave was covered in stalactites of frozen red ice. The rancid stench of death and decay wafted through the cave. Link covered his mouth with the end of his hat to try and mask the smell. He couldn't even dream of what could make such an awful stench but somehow it seemed painfully familiar. 

He stopped for a second and peered in to the darkness ahead, he could make out faint flickering movements in the dark, probably Keese. Link turned and looked around, the place seemed to be already hollowed before Yamato arrived. From what he could see the walls were lined with brown bricks and chains that hung down. This was probably an old dungeon that ran beneath Hyrule, maybe from the war, long forgotten. 

Suddenly he heard a shuffling sound and his attention was drawn to the walls before him. He drew his blade and walked slowly forward. To his surprise, all he saw were corpses in the dark. He retracted his blade and went over for a closer look. The smell again. He covered his mouth as he drew closer. Then the sound he had dreaded, clink, clink, clink, the sound of rusted chains dragging along the hard frozen floor. "Gibdos!" he exclaimed in fright. He watched in terror as the shambling husks that lay lifeless before him began to stir. He turned to run but there was no way out, they came from every side. 

"This is it," Link muttered "There's no way out." He backed up against the freezing wall. "This isn't like you! Pull yourself together!" he spat "Have courage, go out fighting. It's the only way!" Link laughed at the corpses. "You want to fight?" he called drawing his blade "just try it!" 

He yelled and ran into the oncoming hordes of monsters. Slice! His sword flew through their bodies like they were air, but they kept on coming wave after wave from the darkness. "Damn it!" he spat in anger as he slashed at the blundering cadavers. All of a sudden he felt something clutch at his leg! It was the severed hand of one of those beasts he thought he'd killed! He shook his leg to try to get it off, but he was grabbed from behind! 

He was pulled to the floor as the beasts crowded around him, all trying to grab his clothes with their filthy hands. His sword and shield span along the icy floor away from him. He reached for them but he was pulled back by the rotting monsters. He smacked one in the face with his elbow and continued to reach for the sword. He was pulled to his feet and strangled by one, he kicked its legs out from under it and they both fell on to the cold ice. He grabbed at the sword and severed the head of the one behind him.

This went on for quite some time, but the monsters kept on coming and coming. Endless rows upon rows of filthy rotting beasts. He was slowly tiring; this had to end soon. 

He fell to the ground in exhaustion. His energy was spent. But as he contemplated death, his hand fell to his belt where sat the Sheikah ocarina! This was it!

As the beasts snatched and grabbed at his tunic, he put the instrument to his lips.

The sun's song!

All of a sudden the monsters were incased in a thick binding of light. They were totally frozen in place. Perfect. Link drew his blade for the ultimate attack, the Kaitengiri. His blade sliced through their stone-solid flesh as if it was butter. Pieces of the monsters lay strewn along the cave floor but their stench still lingered in the air. Exhausted, he fell back against to white walls, panting and laughing in the same breath; fatigue had taken him down. It would not be long before more of them came, and he would be done for then. 

As his eyes slowly fluttered shut, he was awoken by a warming glow dancing before his eyes. Blue fire! It fell in a small stream from somewhere in between the tangled mesh of crimson icicles. He grinned and bottled some up, it could be useful for later, but his luck was about to run out. 

Abruptly the fire stopped, A snarl, and the flaming eyes slowly eased open. Two curved, sickle like stalactites began to move, and shook off their frosty red coat, leaving a blue mess of flesh and scales, sprouting a blade-like thumb from somewhere within. The fingers were visible now, long and cruel with hooked talons. Link gasped and tried to get away. The beast let out an ear-shattering cry and leapt down from its nest, shedding its coat of ice. The piercing red eyes layered within the blue of its scales, The beak hooked and barbed, the body armored and slender, the two sets of mantis-like wings that shot up from its back, The long spiny tail, the heavily clawed feet, and worst, the deadly scythes that replaced its thumbs reflected from every surface. He was in trouble. 


	5. One for the road

****

Chapter Five

One for the road

__

"I found my reflection in the ice, its cold hollow white eyes staring lifelessly back at me. I hadn't changed. The world had changed me. I don't think I'll ever find myself again, within my icy prison"-The oni deity 

The great beast threw back its razor hand, and snarled a great and fierce snarl, a noise more like an angry bird than a beast. Link raised his shield up to his face to try to protect himself from the incoming blow, but instead of the cold shatter of blade on shield, there was a harsh clash of blade on claws. 

"Enough Kusagure! Leave him! You've had your fun!" Snarled an unusual voice. 

Link lowered his shield to see the cold hard stare of a huge Grey Wolfos.

"You get all the fun…" Rasped the sickle wielding monster, turning its scaly back and walking in to the darkness.

"You boy! What are you doing in here?" the wolfos growled.

"Yamato!" Link spat getting up on his feet "You are Yamato!" Link drew his blade.

"Humans are not known for their intelligence I see, no matter!" he growled brandishing his sharp ebony claws. He leaped up on to an icy ledge and howled. The icicles shook with the force of Yamato's voice. "This will be over quickly. Do you really WANT to fight me boy?" Yamato spat. 

Link's silence soon showed the end to the fight, it was so quick he barely saw it coming. Raising his shield to protect himself from the powerful blow of Yamato's hind legs was not enough. The shield shattered and splintered into hundreds of pieces along the smooth icy floor, hurling Link back into the wall headfirst. The last thing he felt was warm blood trickling down his face and the last thing he saw was Yamato walking into the darkness sniggering "pathetic creature!" before he blacked out.

***

The welcoming glow of a warm fire was the first sight as link opened his eyes, twinkling like a thousand dancing fairies in the gloom of night. Where was he? He raised his hand to touch his aching head to feel the rough feel of crusty dried blood. 

He jumped as a voice split the silence. "Your finally awake, I thought you'd never get up! I warned you, foolish little boy" That voice! 

"Sheik!" he groaned

"Don't try to get up, you've had a nasty blow to your head, its lucky I knew you'd go in there, good old predictable me! You would have frozen to death in there if I hadn't found you!"

I guess I'm just lucky huh?" Link mused

"Joke all you want, I'm not always going to be there to bail you out! Now eat this, it'll keep your strength up!" He said handing link a disgusting looking thing, like a half-fried tektite on a stick. It smelled like Gibdo and it's legs twitched periodically. 

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF NAYRU IS THAT!" he blurted out 

"Calm down calm down, it tastes better than it smells, just… hold your breath or something" 

"Ok…ok…" he said sitting up slowly. He took hold of the stick and took a bite, it wriggled and writhed in his mouth and he almost spat it out. He expected the horrible taste of rotten flesh to fill his mouth. He involuntarily swallowed his mouthful and was surprised. It tasted like cucoo. 


End file.
